


Sooner or Later - Alternative line

by AnyeWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyeWolf/pseuds/AnyeWolf
Summary: Co writed with Staringback ! So, on the menu we got a bit of drama, lot of jokes, a bit of singing, a bossy child, nudist twins, and a bunch of new characters our poors Frisky and skellies will have to deal with !and to re put you all in the context : Sans screw up with Frisk (no kidding) after bashing her head, he want to make up to her with the flower. Meanwhile, Papy-beanie is up to the park's construction and there is where our new mess goes.
Relationships: Surprise - Relationship
Comments: 99
Kudos: 118





	1. Bonking into things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a story Staringback and I wrote together A SIDE STORY, none of the added characters you will see there will appear in the original and you must know we writed it without the tiniest serious fiber in us ! It's writed for fun ! So, if you read it BEWARE it's been writed by two queens : The queen of the Drama my dear sunshine, and myself, queen of sadists. (forgive me i've awoken her full potential of sadism and your poor hearts are about to jump in the SOL original ♥)
> 
> So, on the menu we got a bit of drama, lot of jokes, a bit of singing, a bossy child, nudist twins, and a bunch of new characters our poors Frisky and skellies will have to deal with !
> 
> and to re put you all in the context : Sans screw up with Frisk (no kidding) after bashing her head, he want to make up to her with the flower. Meanwhile, Papy-beanie is up to the park's construction and there is where our new mess goes.

Papyrus smiled proudly and arrogantly as he walked through the crowds of children who were watching the monsters works on their playground. Many of them now knew his name and called him out, greeting him and wishing him a good day. Some even were asking him questions about monster culture, which he gladly answered. Now this was the respect he was talking about. These humans were so well mannered and knew how great he was that who really couldn’t be charmed by them?

As he thought that, his eyes narrowed. Of course, such charming things can be dangerous. How can he like them so quickly? It didn’t make sense and as his mind went to the possibility of magic being played against him, he crashed into a cuddled figure, the sounds of coins shattering everywhere.

“OH!” He said as he noticed the clearly homeless woman with the pretty pink lips, and winced when he saw he had knocked her change over. “MY APOLOGIES, BUT YOU HAVE TO WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!” He declared as he started to pick up the coins.

“My apologizes mister, i couldn't see you coming…” Softly answered the woman as she bent and put a large stick down the floor, trying to find the coin that remained.

While she was searching with her fingers travelling the ground, she looked up at where this high pitched voice came from : Not that her white eyes could see anything, it was just more polite to show your face to who you talk to...

“Are you alright ?”

“OF COURSE I AM ALRIGHT!” He declared proudly before noticing her milk white eyes staring at him and he almost took a step back in amazement. Her eyes... there was no color! Amazing! But in a way, they were just as pretty as the tiny human woman Frisk’s eyes. They held that sort of warmth and kindness that made Papyrus like the human Frisk instantly and of course their lips... both women had pretty and very lovely lips.

He recalled once telling his brother, Wingdings about how lovely Frisk’s lips were and Wings laughed and said he must have a “fetish” for lips. 

Papyrus didn’t know what that was, but if it meant he like pretty lips than so bed.

After gathering up the rest of the coins and bills and placing a large amount of gold coins as well, Papyrus cleared his throat.

“I HAVE NEVER SEEN EYES LIKE YOURS BEFORE. THEY ARE VERY PLEASANT TO LOOK AT. I HAVE A VERY DEAR FRIEND WHO HAS EYES LIKE YOURS! LOVELY AND FULL OF WARMTH!”

The woman chuckled, trying to find more exactly where that voice came from... The gentlemen surely sounded tall, so she looked the higher she could and actually, over Papyrus' head.

“It's pleasing to hear mister, i have to admit i miss their old color sometimes... I'm happy that they aren't looking always spooky... At least they can be a use for something.”

She noticed the weight in her can had changed and bowed :

“Thanks sir, and sorry for bumping into you, i have to say you're very quiet for someone who seem that tall. I hope you have a lovely day !” she said and smiled warmly.

There was still such good natured people around that even cruel mobsters couldn't beat them all and this thought was reassuring.

She held back into her stick and putted the round part on the ground to guide her way through obstacle she couldn't see.

Papyrus frowned as he watched her with that stick and at her words and despite the fact he had to shop for food AND cook it at Frisk’s house... when he found out where she lived at least, curiosity got the better of him.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MISS THEIR EYE COLOR? AND WHY ARE YOU STOMPING THAT STICK INTO THE GROUND? ARE YOU TRYING TO FIND WATER?” He asked. “I ONCE READ A BOOK WHERE HUMANS USED STICKS TO FIND WATER!” His sockets narrowed again. “THAT A SIGN OF MAGIC RIGHT?”

Demeter raised an eyebrow and then chuckled :

“Oh... Wouldn't be you the monster who owned that territory not long ago ? Maybe you're not used to humans... When i said i couldn't see you coming, it's because i can't see. I'm blind, that's why i need the stick to try not to fall or bump into other people... Thought i would have loved to be able to do magic ! eheheh,” she gently giggled, not mocking, just appreciating the genuine concern

Papyrus allowed a bright and proud smile to come over his face. “OH! THEN ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS... A VERY IMPRESSIVELY HANDSOME MALE SKELETON MONSTER AND LIKE YOU I AM BLIND IN ONE SOCKET AS WELL!”

“A skeleton monster ? I never saw a monster…”

Demeter started to imagine what he could look like.... Somehow she couldn't help but imagine him with bone horns and bony wings. With a long long tail too like some sort of a dragon !

Her face lighted up at the picture. 

He frowned. “ARE YOU HOMELESS? IF YOU ARE WE DO NOT ALLOW HOMELESS PEOPLE IN OUR AREA, MISS....” he trailed off , hoping to get her name.

“Oh... I'm sorry for your eye-socket mister Papyrus, at least you still got one to go and even without it's fine, she said reassuringly. I beg you my pardon, i will leave then ! And huh i'm... My name is Demeter. I apologize again i will leave this instant, thanks and sorry again mister, goodbye !” she said and quickly bowed before walking away, stick front.

Papyrus quickly followed her. “NO, I DIDN’T MEAN FOR YOU TO LEAVE OUR AREA! MY BROTHERS AND I REQUIRE THAT ALL HOMELESS PEOPLE HAVE HOMES ! IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A HOME, ONE WILL BE TEMPORARY PROVIDED FOR YOU UNTIL THE NEW APARTMENTS COME IN!” 

Papyrus declared and held her hand. “I KNOW THE PERFECT PLACE TOO!” He declared with a smile on his face. “BUT FIRST WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING! I NEED TO COOK A REAL HUMAN DINNER FOR MY BROTHERS! THEY WILL BE SO IMPRESSED!” He said, pleased with himself. “HOW DID YOU LEAVE YOUR EYESIGHT?” He asked, now that that subject was done with, he was pulling her towards the small human grocery store.

Demeter hold tight into his large skeletal hands, did he had nail or was the bone somehow his skin ? She couldn't help but wander as she held tight to not fall. Slightly bowing back, her second hand in front of her in case she fall, he was walking in a very impressive speed she wasn't used to at all !

“W-why that ? I didn't knew that would exist, i-i-i don't have any money to pay such a thing mister Papyrus ! Please slow down ! Wait ! where are we going ?!”

Demeter was used to people wanting her away. She was used to people giving a few coin. Used to ignorance. But being dragged away this way by someone she just bumped into, that wasn't a thing she was used to !

“I ALREADY TOLD YOU! WE ARE GONNA GO SHOPPING AND THEN I WILL TAKE YOU TO YOUR TEMPORARY HOME UNTIL WE MAKE THE HOMELESS PEOPLE OF THIS CITY REAL HOMES!” He explained, noticing she was having trouble keeping up and simply lifted her and her belongings up in his arms. 

“I HAVE A DEAR FRIEND YOU CAN LIVE WITH UNTIL THAT HAPPENS!” He said cheerfully as he waved to the terrified old woman who owned the small grocery store. Now that the issue was ONCE AGAIN solved, he moved onto a more important issue. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE BEST BRAND OF NOODLES ARE?” He asked, as he got a cart, put her down, and placed her hand on the cart.

“Wooooahhh !”

That's the sound Demeter made when she suddenly was left off the ground and putted down a few minutes after... Did he... Somehow wanted her to be around and shop with her ?

...

Well that guy seemed to do a lot of things she wasn't used to be she would do her best to get along.

“Pasta ? You mean which kind ? I always liked spaghettis... To slurp them in and then lick your face. Is it what you wanna to for your brothers ? I may give you a very old recipe that i remember if you like…”

Papyrus’ good socket twinkled. “NYEH HEH HEH! YOU TRULY HAVE EXCELLENT TASTE, LITTLE BLIND HUMAN WOMAN! AND IS IT A ACTUAL HUMAN RECIPE?”

“I think so... I used to do it for my friends, i'm not a good cook but there's a few recipe i know... You need long and thin spaghettis to do it, cream, garlic, salt, pepper, a bit of cheese, an egg and bacon.”

More she was hearing that skeleton, more genuine he seemed to be and at some point she was a bit suspicious but it was a feeling totally gone now. Maybe she was dumb to trust people so fast but she deeply thought most of them were good natured. As they were speaking of food, her stomach started to growl... Her last meal was a few days ago now.

Papyrus had this talent to put her at ease at one little exception :

“Please mister Papyrus, call me only Demeter, it's way shorter and more practical…” She asked, smiling at where she thought he was.

Which he wasn't, she was staring at his chest.

Papyrus gathered all the ingredients in her recipe. “AND IF I AM TO CALL YOU DEMETER YOU SHALL CALL ME PAPYRUS! THERE IS NO NEED FOR THIS MISTER PAPYRUS! WE ARE FRIENDS AFTER ALL!” He said before hearing her stomach growl. “HMMM... MY OTHER LITTLE HUMAN FRIEND ALWAYS GOES OUT TO EAT, OR I THINK SHE DOES, SHE WAS TELLING ME ABOUT ALL THESE....UGH.... GREASY RESTAURANTS, BUT IF YOU ARE HUNGRY WE CAN STOP FOR SOME FOOD ON THE WAY TO HER HOUSE!”

Demeter gasped at Papyrus' kind words, when he called her a friend and when he showed concern for her stomach... She was happy to have bumped into him in the end.

“If you doesn't mind, i would like, can you help me counting how many i have ? It will be faster than me trying to figure it out with the coin's form, and if i have enough, let me treat you a well please !”

“NONSENSE! I AM TAKING YOU OUT! I WILL PAY FOR IT!” He said gallantly and very gentlemanly.

“I insist ! i don't have lot but i wanna treat you as well ! Woman's desire must be listened by such a gentlemen as you !”

Papyrus remembered his dating book and the role of the gentleman. “YOU SHALL TREAT ME BY HELPING ME COOK A WONDERFUL HUMAN MEAL MY BROTHERS WILL NOT LAUGH AT!” He declared, his voice filling with determination.

As he puffed up his chest, looking valiant, a little baby and his mother walked by. The little baby waved to them and instantly Papyrus lost his impressive stance. “HI LITTLE BABY HUMAN! YOU ARE SO CUTE! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE YOUR MAMA!” He cooed before noticing all the humans were staring and smirking and smiling at him. He coughed and quickly moved to the next aisle with his new friend.

“HUMAN... WAS TALKING TO A BABY WEIRD?” He asked, blushing a little.

“Deal then ! i'll try to help you the best i can ! Huhuh no i don't think they thought you were acting weird, i'd rather tell they think you looked cute. That's what i thought too.” She said and smiled again.

Papyrus blushed harder. “CUTE? NO SCARY? WELL I SUPPOSE I DO HAVE THAT CHARM MOST WOMEN CAN’T HELP BUT FIND ...UM.... CUTE!” He said as he slammed a couple of gold coins down at the register, worth ten times more than the groceries were worth and then started to walk with her, making sure she was holding tight to his free hand. 

“You're not scary to me, rather... your voice is impressive and i can only guess you're tall by how high i hear the source of your voice. I guess it intimidate people sometimes but your kind nature make it forget…”

Demeter made sure to not let go of him he was walking so fast she would lose it in no time !

“SAY...UM... HAVE YOU MET ANY OF THE OTHER HUMANS IN THIS AREA? THE FRIEND I HAVE THAT YOU WILL BE STAYING WITH... HER NAME IS FRISK. HAVE YOU HEARD OF HER?”

“No... There's not... a lot of people that i chat with... None to be honest. I'm just a homeless girl, they know my face but not my name... And i know the sound of their steps, their voices... but not their names either.”

Papyrus slowed down to make sure she could keep up. “WELL YOU MUST NOT HAVE RAN INTO LITTLE FRISK BECAUSE SHE WOULD HAVE HELPED YOU. THAT OR YOU MUST HAVE JUST ENTERED THIS AREA NOT TOO LONG AGO!” 

“Probably, you know when you’re blind you don’t have a lot of sense of the limitation, at least not those kind of territory limitations. Town are all endless.”

At the thought of Frisk, Papyrus shuddered in delight. “IS KISSING WITHOUT WARNING ROMANTIC?” He asked without warning. “I MEAN, I READ THIS BOOK WHERE IT SAID SHY AND QUIET PEOPLE LIKE TO BE DOMINATED LIKE THAT, BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU OBVIOUSLY ARE QUITE PRETTY AND BEFORE BECOMING HOMELESS YOU MUST HAVE BEEN APPROACHED BY A LOT OF SUITORS. DO NOT WORRY! I WILL NOT ASK HOW YOU ENDED UP LIKE THE WAY YOU ARE UNTIL YOU ARE READY TO TELL ME. AS YOUR DEAR FRIEND I WILL BE PATIENT, “he said, noticing her huffing. “DO YOU REQUIRE ME TO CARRY YOUR AGAIN?”

Demeter blushed deeply when he asked her that and then giggled :

“That was unexpected, do you plan of kissing that "friend" of your ? Well, it may be romantic but you must be 100% sure the other is just to shy to ask the kiss. And... thank you... For the compliment and for.. you know, not being intrusive.. That's not a pretty story... And i like fairies story. That's almost all i got in my bag !”

She shook her head, no, no need to be carried, she was able to walk and wanted to do it, even at her own slow rhythm.

Papyrus nodded, suddenly getting excited. “OH! I LOVE FAIRY TALES TOO! MY FAVORITE IS THE STORY ABOUT THIS LITTLE FLUFFY BUNNY THAT MAKES FRIENDS WITH A MEAN UGLY WOLF!”

As they reached Frisk’s complex Papyrus groaned a little as he stared up at all the different apartment complexes and jerked his tie nervously. “SAY, DEMETER... I READ SOMEWHERE WHEN ONE SENSE IS TAKEN AWAY FROM A PERSON, THEIR OTHER SENSES GET STRONGER... IS THAT TRUE? CAN YOU SMELL THINGS BETTER THAN OTHERS?”

“I cannot really smell things better, it's my ears who's improved... Why so ? Skeleton's can't sniff things out ?” she asked, unaware of what Papyrus was staring at.

“WE CAN IT’S JUST THAT....” he trailed off. “I DON’T KNOW EXACTLY WHERE SHE LIVES! BUT NO WORRIES! WE SHALL FIGURE IT OUT! THERE’S THRITY ROOMS HERE AND ONE OF THEM HAS TO BE HERS! WE WILL KEEP CHECKING, BUT IF YOU HEAR A PRETTY SINGING VOICE LET ME KNOW BECAUSE THAT WILL BE HER VOICE!”

“Got it !” She nodded.

He was so enthusiastic that, on the spot, she didn't wander who the hell had a friend and didn't knew where she live ? That was weird but to each their own cultures. Maybe it was a recent friendship !

Papyrus grabbed her hand and knocked on all the doors and for each person that answered, he simply apologized and said he had the wrong door. IF one of these people were his personal friends like Frisk or Demeter that would have been different and he could ask where she lives, but they weren’t, so he was NEVER gonna disclose a weakness like that to strangers! No matter how nice they were. 

First meeting with Frisk :

He knocked and he knocked until finally, the tiny little human woman opened the door and her eyes widened with shock. Papyrus felt his SOUL quiver when he saw her lips curve up in a smile. 

“Papyrus!” Frisk said, still trembling after slapping Sans across the face, his threat ringing through her ears. “How have you been?”

“I NEED TO BORROW YOUR KITCHEN AND INTRODUCE YOU TO MY NEW FRIEND AND YOUR NEW ROOMMATE, DEMETER!” He said proudly, pulling on the blind girl’s hand, making her stand in front of Frisk.

“Owa !! Slowly Papyrus ! Slowly ! I-i hum... hello ? 

Demeter was searching for the source of the voice, who was indeed so pretty that it had over took any singer in the register. 

“We should ask her permission, Papyrus first... Don't you think ? Without pressure... Hum Hi, i'm Demeter…” She said, tending her hand forward and almost poking Frisk's shoulder in the process.

Demeter had missed the exact spot where Frisk was standing, she just got where she should be but the short word she pronounced didn't helped her to find the young lady.

Feeling that she needed to be more gentle in her introduction, she smiled :

“Papyrus told me lot of good of you, that you are a singer and a gentle. I have to admit you have the prettiest soprano tone i've heard…”

Papyrus pushed on through the door, leaving the two ladies standing at the doorway. Frisk looked the young girl over and felt herself frown. Cuts and bruises on her arms and legs...the worn clothes with holes in them, her eyes were milky white... blind. A beautiful blind homeless girl and with that though, Frisk shuddered. In this city, she'd be an easy target....

When Frisk was younger, her mom had helped run a homeless shelter, but those days were long gone. After Don Dee came into power, the shelter closed down and... Frisk felt a moment touch of self-disgust. She helped the tenants, but she could always others... 

Clearing her throat, Frisk grabbed the small delicate hand, noting the cuts on it, and shook her hand. "My voice pays the bills," She said smirking. "And I'm guessing from that shocked look on your face, you have just been introduced to papyrus' brand of friendship-

"TINY HUMAN WOMAN! GET IN THIS KITCHEN THIS INSTANT! WE NEED TO CLEAN THIS ENTIRE MESS! IT'S FLITHY!" 

Frisk winced and pulled the woman in. "I'm Frisk by the way, and I'm glad you're blind. It really is a bit of a mess in here," she joked.

“Well, to me your voice could make you do much more than that... It's a pretty unique tone i heard only once in my life, and i've been through a few bar and opera, i can tell it's rare.”

Demeter flinched when she touched the so soft hands of the singer, she seemed rather short from where she could hear her voice. And her skin was so very soft that it only made the comparaison worst between her and herself, her hands got rough out of the coldness of the air.

“Hahaha, i didn't see that one coming neither…” she joked back.

Ignoring Papyrus’ disgusted screechs, Frisk pulled Demeter into her bedroom and made her sit on the bed, helping her disrobe.

“Sorry, it’s something my mother did for the homeless peoples she helped. She told me it was to make sure nothing was infected, we had to got rid of their old clothes and clean up theirs cut… Are you okay with someone to help you ?”

Demeter stopped Frisk bby taking her wrists :

\- Please no… I… I don’t show my body to people… i’m really shy. she lied.

Truth be told, the real reason why she didn’t wanted to show how bad her knees were burnt and the scars on her back.

\- I’m just fine like this, i promise… she assured.

She was lying. Frisk knew it but didn’t pressed the issue, she understood it was to hide painful secrets and Frisk knew about those how to well...

Her hand slowly reeched her belly before she cleared her throat. 

“So what about a bath so you can clean the cuts yourself ? I got some clothes you can borrow. It’s not much but…” she tried to end up the sentence, “well… it’s not much.”

Demeter smiled, aware that it would be impolite to refuse and in all honesty, that idea was tempting.

“Alright… thank you miss Frisk, it mean a lot to me…

Frisk laughed while taking a few dresses a bit old but still decent before choosing a bright red who’d match the girl’s hair color.

“ Please no need for the “miss” it’s too weird. Frisk only pretty darling.”

"FRISK!"

Frisk sighed while turning on the bath. "I help my new roommate Papyrus, i’ll be there in a second!"

"OK! AND DON’T SHOUT YOU GOT NEIGHBORS!"

Frisk couldn’t help but laugh. "I’m gonna bring your hamburgers here. Nothing taste better than eating in the bathtub."

Demeter smiled and let herself got by the temptation. For a second, she was wondering if she wasn’t in the middle of the dream. All this sounded too beautiful… Too… Too much !

“T-thank you Frisk…” 

Demeter waited for Frisk to be out of the bathroom to shyly take off her dress. Even knowing she was alone, she was afraid to be watch and hided her body in her hands before diving the toes in the water. It was hot, really really hot face to the cold she got used to.

She felt her skin turn red almost immediately.

She let out a groan of happiness while diving completely. The clear water turning into a dirty grey and the bright orange of her hairs coming back as she cleaned them.

"HUMAN, CHOW CAN YOU LIVE IN SUCH FILTH!?” Papyrus scolded as he started to clean up the kitchen.

Frisk had to admit, the guy knew how to clean.

Unfortunately for her...

"THOSE PLATES ARE STILL DIRTY! I WOULD THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE MORE CLEAN!

Frisk whined in despair as she started to clean the plates a second time.

"FRISK? "

Frisk lraised the eyes. "Yes?"she asked and stopped when she saw how nervous he was.

"UM... ARE THERE A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKE... Demeter?

Frisk felt the pain in her heart grow as she nodded her head. "Yes, Papyrus. Our town is full of them and they need help.”

"DO YOU THINK THAT-? He started to ask but stopped.

«What ?”

«DO YOU THINK THAT IF I GAVE YOU TWO MONEY WOULD YOU ABLE TO CHANGE THAT?

Demeter dived and dived deeply into the bathtub, almost forgetting to breath, it felt so good to dive in that hot water. She could feel the dirt melt off her. It’s been a long time she couldn’t wash herself, months. It was winter and way too cold for this.

She wondered why Papyrus and Frisk where so nice to her. Was it because she was poor ? Because she was homeless ? Because she was blind ? 

All of this at once ?

She hoped it wasn’t pity. She didn’t wanted pity even if she had to recognize it had good sides...

Holding the warm bag of food, Frisk knocked on the bathroom door, still feeling her heart beat painfully, but also… in hope now.

Papyrus was a real big guy. Aggressive tone and a bit hard ... really strong but he had a heart.

Hearing the breath, Frisk knocked again at the door, not hearing the knock on her own appartment’s door. Papyrus heard it thought… and went to answer...

"Demeter. Do you want your food now ? Don’t worry i keep my eyes closed”

Demeter was so surprised to hear Frisk’s powerful voice she juped in the bathtube, splashing herself. Then, she bursted in laugh, feeling stupid to have jumped.

\- O-Okay Frisk !

She hided in her hands and against the side of the bathtub. She was a bit afraid to be looked still and couldn’t check if Frisk was saying the truth...

Closing her eyes, Frisk went in the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Papyrus openned the door to see his neglected brother looking at him, an empty flower pot in hands.

“What are you doing at Frisk’s” Sans said, quickly feeling his temper burn. He had a speech prepared, his nerves were twitchy and after seeing Frisk cry, he prayed and hope tat his idea would work. He hoped with all his SOUL that it would work.

And then Papyrus openned the door. Shit.

Papyrus growled :

"I M COOKING OUR DINNER AND I M GONNA TELL MY LOVE FOR THE TINY LITTLE HUMAN FRISK!

And with those words, Sans took the pot above his head and smashed it into Papyrus’ face.

Demeter stood up like a canon ball and took her stick she never left behind. She grabbed a towel she let nearby and left the bathroom quickly :

“What’s going on here ?! Papyrus are you okay ?!”

She sticked her stick to the ground and walked straight forward, a sharp slice of the pot cutting her feet. Her stick bumped into Papyrus’ feets and then against the stranger’s.

“Who are you ?! You doesn’t know who you deal with you nutcase ! Leave him alone !”

Frisk needed a second to run after Demeter and see her walk on broken pots parts, she swore before looking at Sans, her eyes noticing from the corner the scars on the younger’s back, before facing Sans.

"What happened asshole?"

"It wasn’t me ! You ... Fuck ... to foster on my brother ! And why there is a naked girl here ?"

"SHE LIVE HERE NOW!" Papyrus growled, trying to reach for Sans without touching the girls but now Frisk was on the way too.

“ You’re his brother ? Papyrus, this nutnutty is your brother ?! But who talk that way to a member of it’s family ?! That’s insane !”

Demeter found the stranger’s shoulder and pushed him back to stop the fight.

\- Stop ! scream Demeter hitting the chest of the giant in front of her to stop him.

But she couldn’t exactly know how giant.

And didn’t exactly hit the chest.

As soon as the stick hitted his tender part, Sans felt the fight, anger and aggressive mood vanish as the pain blew his air out. He screamed in pain, both his hands grabbing into his private space, falling on his knees. Red burning tears to his eye sockets.

Papyrus et Frisk seemed shocked before Papyrus clear his throat :

"YOU WIN, DEMETER!"


	2. Crushed nuts and the mysterious gentlemen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are really loved !! I spent my afternoon translate allll that back in english (cause yeah, Staringback and I were writing in french to train her once she come in my country ehehe) so here people, chapters will always be around 10 pages so hope you enjoy !  
> Kisses from StaringBack and myself !

“ You’re his brother ? Papyrus, this nutnutty is your brother ?! But who talk that way to a member of it’s family ?! That’s insane !”

Demeter found the stranger’s shoulder and pushed him back to stop the fight.

\- Stop ! scream Demeter hitting the chest of the giant in front of her to stop him.

But she couldn’t exactly know how giant.

And didn’t exactly hit the chest.

As soon as the stick hitted his tender part, Sans felt the fight, anger and aggressive mood vanish as the pain blew his air out. He screamed in pain, both his hands grabbing into his private space, falling on his knees. Red burning tears to his eye sockets.

Papyrus et Frisk seemed shocked before Papyrus clear his throat :

"YOU WIN, DEMETER!"

\- What ? What is happening ? Asked the young lady when all of the sudden the man who seemed so mad fell on the ground. 

She seeked for him with her hands and found a sort of big hard round and warm balloon. She supposed it was the intruse’s head.

\- What’s going on ?

Sans muttered a weak sentence :

"What’s going on is you tried to make sure i can’t have procreate, kiddo” he hissed, wanting to be mad at her, but truth be told, despite the pain… it was kinda funny.

The kind of things who’d only happen in a joke book. That in head, he giggled. Frisk joined lightly as Papyrus erupted in a loud cackle.

Demeter blushed to the tip of her locks..

“Oh ... Hoooo my god ! jI’m so sorry i didn’t meant to do that ! I didn’t even knew skeletons had one, i’m non violent usually i just wanted to push you back ! i’m so sorry !

She patted the intruder’s shoulders hoping he wouldn't be too mad at her.

“Stop laughing guys ! This isn’t funny !” He admitted before looking at Papyrus

"Yer okay?"

"YES I'M FINE AND-"

A hot smell filled the air, quickly followed by a thick cloud of smoke coming from the kitchen.

Frisk’s eyes widened. 

"MY KITCHEN!"

“MY DINNER!” Papyrus said just as Papyrus said, equally dismayed. He and Sans rushed into the kitchen, integrating Demeter and Frisk behind.

Frisk angry again "Guess how long I've known these two?"

Demeter stammered apologies again before smelling a burning smell.

The situation was as stupid as it was funny.

“Pfrr ... ahahahah! I don't know, two days? I met Papyrus today.”

Frisk nodded. "two damn days."

However, the smile did not leave her face as she looked slyly at the girl. “You look super cute when you blush… and I wanted to ask you, but did you say you were in a lot of bars and opera houses? Are you a singer too?”

Demeter blushed even more and hid behind her hair.

“T-thank you.”

It was always nice to hear.

As for the music ... she wasn't ready to talk about it.

“I'm going to finish washing before I curl your floor…”

Frisk threw the glass out of the way and helped his new roommate to the bathroom, pretending not to notice the scars on her back or the way she looked. avoided the question.

“Don't blow on the fire, you fucking idiot! You'll spread it!”

“YOU PUT THE COOKING OIL!”

“I thought it was water!”!

“Two Days ... and did you promise to help this boy cook? "Frisk muttered.

“Yeah i offered yesterday, i think i’m gonna do the cooking myself instead… And i’d like to also cook for you, for thanking you to welcome me here… Go quickly help them before they turn your house into ashes, adviced Demeter as she sneaked again in the bathroom. Shivering to stay out of hot water, drenched. 

Frisk moans. " I’ll stay with you too! I didn’t cook anything. I eat dry noodles rather than cook them,' she said before running to the kitchen.

"You must use a fire extinguisher, you fools!"

"OH! I FOUND IT! DO I LOOK MORE ATTRACTIVE THAN USUAL WHEN I HOLD IT, FRISK?"

"Give me the damn thing. I’ll do with that fire, Frisk!"

Demeter heard the hubbub coming from the kitchen and had a heartache, she knew this joyful hubbub well before...

She decided that, if the kitchen was still in good shape, she would make food to thank Frisk and Papyrus, and she would offer Sans to eat too, to apologize for having knocked her in the waltzes.

Sighing after throwing them both out, his kitchen was a mess destoryed, but their promises to bring someone to repair everything to calm her, Frisk began to prepare the small guest room for her new roommate.

She put on her warmest blankets, her softest pillows, but the room always looked naked. The closet was empty, except for a few dresses that Frisk had put on, but they weren’t snug. Tomorrow they should go shopping, but until then ...

Frisk sighed and sat on the bed, rubbing his head.

Demeter came out of the tub after being scrubbed and dressed in the little dress that Frisk had left for her. It was so nice to dress up with something clean and be clean!

She would have liked the dress to cover her knees but she did not dare to ask for more. She took up her baton again and went about as best as she could, banging each other in the walls, until the drawing-room:

"Frisk? The kitchen has survived?" she asked, thinking she would find her benefactor in the living room.

Frisk heard the question and stood up, meeting Demeter in the living room. She took her to the couch and sat next to her, handing over the unused burgers to her new friend.

"No, they’re going to have to operate in the poor kitchen tomorrow, so we’re going to continue my diet until then. Fast food." Frisk noticed the dress and grimaça. "Sorry, I can’t offer more, but we’ll buy some more dresses for you tomorrow."

Frisk sighed and closed his eyes." Where are you anyway? You have an accent ... a very sexy accent, but I can’t guess. I’ve lived here my whole life, so I’m not very ... well traveled."

"Oh... it’s too bad, I wanted to cook you and Papyrus something to thank you... And also for Papyrus’s brother... To apologize for hitting where it hurts... is he still there? asked her, pulling the dress on her knees to hide her burns.

"I come from Greece. That’s why my accent always betrays me in this city," she murmured.

"No, I drove them away for the night, but don’t worry. You haven’t seen the last of them. They bring someone with them to clean my kitchen."

Frisk slammed his tongue. " A few rules ... the first and only rule. It’s your home. You can do whatever you want and if you want to cook for me every night, I’ll be more than happy. If you want to eat alone, that’s fine too. If you want to eat fast food with me too, I always like to eat with a friend. You can change what you want. This place prevents the rain from hitting my head, "said Frisk with a sad smile.

"Greek? You all have good desserts in Greece?"

"Yes, I’m Greek, and that’s not too bad," I admit that I love the food here. 

Demeter nodded his head and dared not first to bite into the burger, then took a small bite that she devoured with avarice before swallowing her meal with a stroke. She sighed. It was so good!

\- ... I’m a little afraid to wake up... why are you doing this for me? I mean... I’m grateful of course, but I don’t understand. You don’t know me...

Frisk shrugged his shoulders even though Demeter couldn’t see it. "If you had the power and the means to help those less fortunate than you, right?"

Frisk leaned back. " My mother and father taught me that in a world full of darkness, you can do two things ... light a candle or hide in the darkness. I never really liked the darkness," said Frisk before looking at it. "Apple juice or soda?"

"I understand you... I don’t like the darkness either," murmrua Demeter before nodding:

\- Apple juice, please!

She felt the sleep gaining her little by little, even if this situation was almost utopian, she could not help hoping that it lasts a little... She fell asleep like a groundhog on Frisk’s shoulder. Exhausted after several days without sleep.

Frisk woke up warm and comfortable before remembering that she was asleep with Determ resting on her shoulder, and of course the girl was still sleeping comfortably on her shoulder.

Not wanting to wake up, but needing to stretch his body, Frisk moved slightly and cracked his arms, the loud sound resonating in the room.

She smiled.

Demeter woke up and almost stood at attention on the couch:

"What the hell was that?"

Frisk smiled timidly. "Sorry, my old bones are cracking."

The girl now awake, Frisk got up and cracked her whole body, almost melodic sounds, but painfully loud at the same time.

She sighed and began to clean up the mess of the food package. "So did you sleep well?"

\- Oh... I fell asleep... excuse me, I fell asleep on you.... It had been a while since I had not slept in the warm...

Demeter stood up to help Frisk pick up everything and then asked him a timidly question:

"Tell Frisk... Since you look like you’re okay with me living with you, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask me anything you want," suggested Frisk, passing his hand through his messy hair.

"Can I touch your face?"

Demeter gave a short pause:

"I know it sounds weird, but it’s actually the only way I can imagine what you look like," and I’d like to know the face of the woman who saved me.

"Don’t be so dramatic," Frisk said, blushing loudly and feeling a bit embarrassed by the statement. She really hoped that the people in the apartments would never find out what she was doing for them.

"Of course you can," said Frisk, and gently grabbed her friend’s hands, guiding them to her face.

"Don’t be too humble, that’s how you saved me. I had to tell you."

Demeter slipped his fingers along Frisk’s temples, cheekbones, jaws, lips, nose, eyes, and hair.

\- Oh.... did the younger one, realizing...

"You’re very pretty, Frisk."

"No, I’m at best average. Too short, but my mom ... it was a real beauty. She won many beauty contests when she was younger,' said Frisk proudly before looking at the face of the Demeter.

"You also have the same sweet beauty on your face."

"No, I say that you are very pretty. Besides your voice really enhances your... aura." But it’s true that one chance would make you even prettier...

Demeter pulled slightly on Frisk’s cheeks to make her smile.

"A beautiful smile!"

Frisk blushed again, knowing that Demeter could feel his cheek warm and giggle. No ... I’m always grumpy, but since Sans comes here, I’m going to be very, very grumpy ... so don’t take it personally. I’m just trying to make me seem unattractive to him.

"You can’t do it, you’re too pretty for it... Why, yesterday’s intruder, Without, he’s hitting on you?"

“He’s been flirting with me for two days. Now, normally I’d be a little nicer to say no, but his first attempt to get noticed was to follow me to the bathroom.”

\- to follow you to the bathroom? ... Is he blind or just stupid? s' exclama Demeter, surprise.

"Don’t insult yourself. He’s stupid and spoiled." Grugna Frisk.

"So he’s a dick," he said. "Hey, I don’t feel so bad about putting a punch in his balls, actually." But anyway, I’m nonviolent at the base so I was a little annoyed to give him a blow by accident... OH!! Frisk I have an idea!! You like Papyrus, don’t you?

Frisk nodded, confident in his answer. " It’s a good boy. Why do you like it?" asked Frisk with a teasing tone.

"He was nice to me and I wanted to thank him." He seems to really want to make this meal for his brothers and I thought I could do it! But I would like you to come with me! Please!

Frisk shudders at the thought of being stuck with a gang of gangsters, but again ....

This might be a good chance to win the older brother with charm so if she ever gets in trouble with BIG BONES, she’ll have two of them on her side. Not to mention she could talk to Papyrus about losing her job and see what happens.

"I’ll be honest, my intentions are a little more selfish than yours, but if we can make real friends with these brothers and have to live better for us and our neighbors, we’ll do it!"

\- Great!! We’ll call them! I’m sure Pap left his number somewhere, if you help me find him I can call him and we’ll do this tonight, what do you think? Demeter asked as he got up, starting to look for the famous paper while banging his shins in the coffee table:

\- Aouch!

Frisk was instantly by his side, grabbing his arm. " Hey, easy, boss! I already have the number, so relax. You want to call or you want me to call?

"I want to call!" "I’ll take care of that. "You’re getting dressed!" said she, waving her arms, pushing Frisk to her room.

The phone rang twice before Wings realized no one was gonna pick it up. Apparently, his two brothers had already left for SURFACE CITY without telling him, so with a grunt, not wanting to answer, but knowing that it might be important, he got up and picked it up on the fourth bell.

"Hello? " He just said, his crunchy voice grossly in the speaker

\- Hello! sang almost Demeter before realizing that not only did she not know this voice, but that besides the author had the look rather....

Bored.

It was a sweet euphemism.

\- Uh-uh... I don’t mind? I can call back later if you prefer…

Wings smiled a little, amused by the cheerful tone of the voice.

"You do not disturb me, my dear, but I wonder ... are you the young woman whose brothers felt the need to ... Transform the house?

\- Oh, uh no, it’s not me. It’s Frisk, the owner of the house! I’m just a... a... We don’t care! Is Papyrus in there?

"Oh! " Wings laughed, his voice reminding all those who heard him of the crackling of the fallen leaves.

"You are the one who taught my other brother the necessary ways. Thank you for that,” he says, now smiling before gnashing his teeth: angry. “ I’m afraid my brothers have already left without informing me, but let me assure you that arrangements are being made to repair your house.

"I really didn’t mean to... I just wanted to stop them from fighting... I wasn’t really calling for that." In fact, without offending you your voice to look older than that of your brothers, I suppose you’re the eldest? Do you mind if Frisk and I come over and I make you dinner? You see, Papyrus was good to me and I didn’t know how to thank him, it seemed very important for him to make a "human" meal for his brothers...

Demeter was clutching the phone, hoping he’d say yes.

After a moment of silence Wings responded. 

"It sounds very beautiful and caring and I want to meet some of my brothers' new neighbors. Yes, please come, I will inform my brothers that you are coming."

A big smile illuminated Demeter’s face:

\- Really?! Thank you thank you!! O-we will be here a little before dinner so that I can prepare everything! Thank you! Goodbye!

She was so enthusiastic that she almost hung up without asking his name or address to the elder brother. She was going to hit her forehead but she hit her little finger against the wall:

\- Ouch! Damn it!! ...

She took over the handset:

\- Are you still there? Hello?

"I’m still here, dear. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes!" I bumped into myself stupidly, almost forgot to ask you your name and then the address... otherwise it might be really hard to find... Eh... yes I know it’s stupid to forget to ask.

"My brothers will come for you, so don’t worry about finding my home. And my name is Wingdings Gaster. And you are..."

\- Okay... we’ll wait for them then... um, my name is Demeter. Just Demeter... delighted Mr. Wingdings

"Demeter? What an unusual name. I look forward to meeting you and Miss Frisk tonight. I’ve never eaten human food so ... no pressure, but it’s a little exciting."

"Oh, I’ll try to do my best!" I know my name sounds weird, I’m not from here it’s for that uh j-j-I’ll make sure I remember the recipe! I’ll see you later!

Demeter rested the handset, but she did not see that she had aimed next door and that therefore, Wingdings was still online.

\- oh lalalalalalalalala I don’t want to screw up! I’m terrible at handling pressure! ohlalalallalala.... Frisk! The boys will come looking for us here, their older brother is OK! You would have heard his voice!! It’s a baritone like I’ve rarely heard! It sounded very mysterious gentlemen!

The older skeleton couldn’t help but smile sneakily.

A mysterious gentleman? Well, that’s the first time he’s heard that. Frog ... the Grim Reaper ... asshole ... he has already been called by all these names, but not mysterious gentlemen.

It was nice. Giving pity to the poor girl, Wings hung up and called his brothers.

Sans answered.

"The young woman who uh ... didn’t give a lesson last night asked if she and Miss Frisk could come and cook dinner for us tonight."

"What did she say when you told her" no "?"

"She said she’d be here early because I didn’t tell her" no ". I said yes."


	3. A charming bunny walk in...

Demeter moved into the apartment as she could, still banging her shoulders at the framing of the doors, looking for her bag.

"Frisk? Frisk did you hear?"

She finally stumbled on her bag and knelt on the ground to take out all the contents. Tales books whose title was in relief. A nicely decorated book on which it was written "memories", an object wrapped very carefully in a linen and a tube of pink lipstick.

Frisk came out with a bright yellow dress and a matching yellow hat with flowers on it.

"All I’ve heard is that you say the older brother of the skeletons has a deep, sexy voice."

"It’s more or less that, it’s true that baritones always have a sexy voice in my ears. I said he agreed to come, Papyrus and Sans will come for us!” She exclaimed by sitting on the floor to make up her lips.

The older girl nods. " I have a bunch of dresses and styles of different colors. Some for work and some for relaxation. What is your favorite style?"

"Oh, I wouldn’t dare Frisk... You’ve already given me too much and I’m no use to you in return. I’d be embarrassed to ask you so much." Demeter went looking for his books and put them back in the bag.

Frisk didn’t know that she was bending over and looking at the books she was wearing.

"I thought because of your hair and your pretty freckles ... maybe a soft brown or red color ... OH! Fairy tales! I loved those when I was a child!" said Frisk with a smile. "Some of them, however, have had nightmares. Have you ever read the story of Bluebeard?"

Demeter made him smile:

"I know them all by heart!" That’s how I made a little money on the street, I read them to the kids and the parents sometimes gave something in return. “ Bluebeard? I know it’s a pirate but I could never read this book!”

Frisk sat next to her. " You think of Blackbeard. Bluebeard was a rich man who married a woman and gave her a set of keys to his castle. He told her she could go into any room except the basement. She goes down there when he’s away and sees the heads of all these old women in front of her. It was so scary.”

"I don’t mind reading about acts of violence because that’s when you hear about the greatest moments of kindness. Plus, fairy tales tell us that bad guys can be beaten."

"Ohh, I knew a lullaby that was a little sad, and that’s the only thing I like. I don’t really like violence and sad things... I know it’s silly…”

“Hm... I had never seen it from this angle... In fact I guess not seeing the wicked fairy tale allowed me to ignore what also exist in real life... I would like to read other stories…”

Frisk’s eyes lit up. "A lullaby? Can you sing it for me?"

Demeter’s eyes then darken, she shakes her head gently and negatively. No, she cannot sing it.

Frisk saw the dark and sad look across the girl’s face and dropped the subject.

"I don’t blame you for not wanting to sing. Me? I can’t stand to sing anymore. Hehehe ... can you believe that at some point I really wanted to be a famous singer?"

Shouting :

Demeter rose up so brutally and with such a furious look that for a second it seemed as if he were not the same person. She caught Frisk firmly by the shoulders:

"PARDON ME!? You can’t stand to sing? You? with that wonderful gift you have! How dare you? You cannot decide to give it up overnight! I FORBID IT!” she yelled, shaking her.

Frisk’s eyes widened before taking the girl’s hands. "Hey hey hey. I don’t want to say ... look, music is a beautiful thing. It’s one of the few things that can unite people. It can soothe the soul of people who have been hurt, but look at me. I sing to criminals and crooks. What good can I do in this world? I’m just ... background music for the worst of the worst."

"You are not background music! We don’t care who you sing for! Others only count if you want them to count! You have to sing for yourself! Because you like it! I look at you, I don’t see you but I look at you and what I see is a woman who has forgotten her passion. But that doesn’t mean she’s dead! …”

Demeter realized that she shook her and straightened herself:

"I know what I have to do now. I’m going to train you so you can get your passion back. It’s not dead. It’s wrong. a passion can’t die. You can only forget it, I won’t let you forget yours, it would be a waste…”

Sensing the girl’s determination, Frisk felt a chill running down her spine before clearing her throat.

"How can you find passion when I go to work and hate it? I cover my face with makeup, people make vulgar statements about my body ... racist words fill my ears ... and during their songs ... not MY songs, violence breaks out. How can there be passion? "

"Your passion will shut them up."

Simple and precise, Demeter was rarely vulgar, but she was so angry that she didn’t care!

Frisk crossed his arms. "You wouldn’t say that if you saw where I worked, but ..." She stopped when she remembered how happy she was when she sang for herself, instead of a crowd. “If you can bring my love back, I’ll do whatever you want." She said, her voice completely convinced that it wouldn’t work.

"I’ll do everything I can... My voice I’ve lost, your passion is asleep... You’re not screwed..." whispered Demeter taking her bag back.

She sighed:

"Excuse me for shouting..."

"Never apologize for getting angry. You have the right to get angry.” Frisk said, Demeter’s words crossed her mind. Did she ... lose her voice as she did? Did she lose her sight?

Frisk wasn’t going to ask. Instead, she sat right next to her friend. “I’d help you find a job, but for now, I’m also unemployed. Without being fired from my job, so if you want to touch it again ... don’t hesitate."

"I’m sure we can find a way to work things out with your boss. He told you why you were fired? We’ll try to find a way together."

Frisk nodded with a secret smile on his face.

“In fact, a guy already offered me a job at FELL CITY after I went yelling at Sans. It’s with this really chic bar. I hope I can find a job there. If I do, I’ll mention your name.”

"Oh, can I come with you? I’ll cheer you on! And then maybe Papyrus can come too! Yell at Sans? What did he do?” asked Demeter, raising an eyebrow.

"I’d really like you to come. To be honest, and I know it sounds a little silly, but I never left this town, so I’m a little scared.”

With his other question, Frisk blew. “I told the creep I wouldn’t go out with him and then I ... uh ... I slapped him ... and then fifteen minutes later, I lost all my singing work. It’s too much for a coincidence, would you say? "

“ ... It’s true that it seems too huge to be only a coincidence... Without also being the boss of this area? I suppose with money you can do anything... I’d go and talk to him right between the eyes…”

"Don’t lose your breath, darling. This guy has a rock face, so I need to attack what he fears the most: His boss ... his brother. Tonight is the night. I will make myself charming. It’s gonna be hard, but I’m gonna do it and then I’m gonna bring my woes to big brother with a sexy voice."

"Ohhh, you are evil! I will still try to go and pull the worms out of his nose. People are often uncomfortable when it comes to lying to a person with a disability. We will put more chances on our side! Girl power! hihihi”

"And don’t devalue yourself, you’re already charming. I’m sure you’ll do it easily!" Demeter by gently tapping Frisk’s shoulder

Frisk laughs. "I knew there must be advantages to being blind and beautiful. And I like to think of myself as ... gently evil." And with this, a knock on the door indicated that the Without and its repairman were waiting for them.

"Are you ready to see those rockheads again?"

“Beautiful is a big word... But yes sometimes it has advantages. Yes! I’m ready! Let’s go!”

Sans and Top’s arrival:

Demeter rose up and, stick to the ground, went to the entrance door. As usual, she bumped into a piece of furniture before finding the handle and opening it.

“Hello?”

So, when the blind girl opened the door, Tops smiled so much that he didn’t know what he was going to do before he did it.

He took Demeter’s wooden stick.

"So this is the weapon that broke your waltzers?"

Demeter was so firmly attached to her staff that she nearly fell when the author of this new voice took it from her.

"Hey! I need it! Give it back! And it was an accident!"

"Oh! Excuse me, pretty lady. I am a very attractive and charming Tops and you must be the warrior who defeated my best friend."

"Shut up, Tops."

The rabbit dropped the wooden stick completely and glanced over the blind girl at Frisk. "Ah! And that must be the girl I heard about. Miss Frisk!"

He whistled softly. "Sans, they are beauties."

"It was an accident and I apologized! He laughed at it himself! .... I didn’t mean to..." 

Demeter heard Top and nodded:

"That’s what I told Frisk, but she doesn’t listen to me."

"Such a stupid thing to say. It looks like a doll, doesn’t it, Tops?" Sans asked, but when he did it, he realized his mistake.

Tops shook her head. " She has the face of a fairy who’s lost in this unpleasant city and now has to live here. Her voice, her music, the only reminder of the magic she could create."

Frisk blushes heavily and chuckles. " Don’t say that nonsense.”

"Oh, the talker... he’s charming! Are you a skeleton too?" asked Demeter, pushing herself aside to let them in.

Tops cackled way too charmed to hear the question. "My blind dear, I’m glad you can’t see how much I love those wonderful freckles on your face."

Demeter began to blush to the root of the hair and hid his face in his hand.

“T-thank you... don’t say any more! I am embarrassed!”

Tops slyly smiled at Sans who seemed ready to murder him and joyfully walked through the door. " So I hear you ladies are going to make delicious things for my friends, these Gaster Brothers."

"What are you cooking?"

"I don’t cook anything. I’m here for food." Frisk admitted with pride.

“I would have the chance to be the cook! Papyrus seemed to care about it... Hmm, Sans, Isn’t it? Can I talk to you? Between four eyes. Right now.

"Look at the stick, brother!" said Tops, wrapping his arm around Frisk, to Sans’s great dismay.

"Now, baby, can you show me where the damage is?"

“ Try not to break all the hearts Frisk, I’ll give you your big bones back in bare pieces normally!” Demeter found Sans’ torso, slipped her hand to his shoulder and pushed him out before closing the door behind her.

"What do you think of her? Of Frisk."

"What do I think of Frisk?" Um ... I have no interest in other women except her. I mean, Christ, she’s the best of the best. No offense.”

"I’m not offended. What exactly do you like about her?"

Demeter kept her eyes fiercely focused and her hand on Sans’s shoulder, in case he moved around without warning her.

"She’s fine." He said, clear and simple as if that answer were obvious." It’s just a little interesting that she has the beauty that fits her heart. ."

"Then why did you stalk her in the bathroom like some kind of pervert? If it is his goodness of heart that attracts you, why don’t you answer with your own goodness of heart to seduce her? I hate to break it to you, but stalking her in the bathroom and making her cry was a real bad move.”

Demeter was certainly peaceful, but she also had no tongue in her pocket.

Sans remained silent for a minute, in shock, before laughing. “For your information, I was going to apologize for being a ... rude asshole, and who the hell asked for your advice?"

"I don’t need to be asked to give my opinion. I’m trying to understand and I’m telling you what I think, so if you want to apologize I can try talking to her, to put her in a better mood if you know what I mean?”

Sans shook his head. "No, I have to apologize when she’s still mad at me. I deserve it, besides-"

Tops walked in the door and closed it behind him. " I can see why you’re in love with her. Bro, she’s so sweet and kind! And you pissed her off, right? When I mentioned your name, she acted like she was sucking a lemon! Don’t worry! I’ll be your wingman and help you get it back! "

Sans shook the head. "No, don’t-"

Tops were already coming back inside. "Wingman will lead the way!" and as quick as he came out, the bunny got back in the apartment. Letting Sans and Demeter take the conversation back where they were.

"As we were saying… Without Frisk and Papyrus, I would still be on the street. It’s normal for me to try to protect her, don’t you think? Even at my mediocre level. If you wanted to, you’d break me in half with one hand. But I’d still stand up to you. I would speak to her in your favor, I don’t think you’re mean just... clumsy. And with a certain lack of self-control but well, as long as you don’t start other fights it will be okay! she assured him by smiling. "Say.... Can I ask you a question?"

There was still murder Sans’ eyes sockets as he stared at the door that had just been slammed in his face before turning his attention to Demeter.

"What’s on your mind?"

"If you’re a skeleton.... How can you have a penis?"

"Okay, well, I’ll tell you the vulgar truth since you’re so interested. I don’t have sex organs until I’m sexually stimulated. When this happens, my magic will create my dick and whenever I’m close to Frisk, I’m tough. "He said with honesty and pride.

“Ohh, no wonder I hurt you so much. It’s a beauty, little Frisk... Ok... Sorry again for your waltz. No hard feelings?”

"No hard feelings. I can’t be mad when it’s all funny. A blind girl accidentally punched an asshole in the waltzes? It is too priceless."

Demeter chuckled:

"Okay, that’s funny! Let’s go home!"

She looked for the door handle and after a few seconds found it, resting its stick on the ground.

“ Frisk? Where are you?”

To the sound of her name, Frisk rushed to the small group and took the hand of his friend, staring at Sans, who mentally cursed his best friend to be more charming and attractive than he was.

"Tops tries all kinds of snacks. It’s an ice cream maker and he’s looking for new flavors." Explained Frisk by sitting Demeter at the table with Tops happily filling his mouth.

"What are your favorite candies to combine together?" Tops asked Demeter with a face full of pretzels.

“My favourite candies? ... Cat tongues!” She said merrily Demeter

Sans and Tops looked at each other.

"Just to be clear ... Cat tongues are not real cat tongues, right? Because I don’t think my customers will like a flexible cat language in their NICE CREAM."

“Oh my God, no! It’s these little long fruity candies that sparkle and sting the tongue! I love the taste of blackcurrant and apple.”

"Fruit Candies ... I sell NICE CREAM Sorbet ... are they soft or hard?"

"Should you fix their kitchen?" asked Sans, annoyed by the attention he had received.

Tops shook his head. " In a minute. That’s for my business. Be nice!" he barked and looked at Sans with narrowed eyes. "Get me some of them!"

"What?"

"Go to the store and buy me some cat tongue!"

As he said, however, he moved his eyes to Frisk, sending a silent message to Sans.

The skeleton seemed to understand. " Oh! Okay! Sure!" He said and disappeared in sight.

Frisk leaned towards Demeter. "He disappeared into the air."

“What?! He disappeared? Sans?! Sans are you here?! How did it disappear? What is this sorcery?!”

Tops laughs. " Yeah, witchcraft would imply that without studying something. That’s its magic. Every monster has a special type of magical power. His power is teleportation." Tops explained before watching Frisk. "So, what do you think of Sans?"

"It’s a donkey."

"This is enough."

“ Monsters do magic?!! It only shocks me?” exclaimed Demeter with an open mouth of amazement.

"And besides, you’re also a skeleton? What’s your magic power?"

"No, I’m not a skeleton. I’m a very attractive blue rabbit with the most beautiful goat teeth you’ll ever see and the sweetest fur."

And with it, he gently grabbed Demter’s hand and laid it on his thick and fluffy fur.

"As for my power, I am the fastest person in FELL CITY and the first frankly pacifist. Thanks to Sans, I was able to lead a peaceful and safe life."

"Does he assure you that you are safe?" asked Frisk, clearly skeptical.

"He and his brothers make sure we’re all safe."

A small noise, like a whistling mosquito, was heard:

“ Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

Demeter’s eyes had almost taken the form of a heart as she joyfully stroked Top’s ears.

Demeter got up, went around the table without letting go of Top’s ears, and buried his face in the fur of his head, covering it with orange hair.

“That’s so soooooooooooooooooooooooft !”

Frisk felt her eyes turn into hearts as she watched the adorable girl turn into porridge on the rabbit who loved her attention.

His ears moved deliciously as he purred, his nose contracting joyfully while her orange hair fell on his face.

"You’re so cute!" Frisk couldn’t help it, moaning with tenderness for the first time in years.

Demeter sat down near Top and kept one of his ears to caress her. It was as well to kill two birds with one stone.

The only chair that remained now was next to Frisk. Sans would have no choice but to sit there… Whether Frisk wants it or not.


	4. Groceries and yellings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks ! It's been a while i know, i'm in France and for those who doesn't know we're confined again and it's been quite the... jumpy times for me lately. But it's the same for everyone I guess so let's dive together into a story with a bit more of softness !
> 
> Today on the menu we got Demeter who'll try to convince two junk food lovers to raise their standards.  
> We'll have a pouty Papyrus  
> And the girls we'll meet the mysterious gentlemen...
> 
> Have fun !

"Just so you know, I’ve never been to a grocery store." Tell Frisk.

"Yeah, neither do I," said Sans. "Why shop with places that sell ready-made food?"

"I know!" said Frisk.

Demeter sighed:

\- To eat something other than junk food is useful... But to listenn, you are more fast-food regulars...

"Oh lalala, well, you’ll be my eyes, you must first spot the wing where they sell spaghetti and eggs!" Demeter declared by making a small mental list of things to take.

"No, your brother has a stove and a pan? Wooden spatulas?"

"My brother has all the equipment that all great chefs have to make the most wonderful dishes. Unfortunately, my brother can’t cook. Also, just to warn you, you’ll have to convince him why you should cook and not him. He will be personally offended by not being the best chef tonight.”

\- hm... I have an idea. Demeter smiles with a mischievous look.

She tapped into his hands with a determined air:

\- Pasta and eggs to start! Then cream and butter. We’ll finish with mustard dressing and fruit!

Demeter spent some time, as she had said, in the fruit and vegetable section, touching all the fruits she needed, and pressing the avocado's bases to determine if they were ready. She also asked for good meat, hoping it wasn’t too expensive for Frisk, she wanted to cook something quality for them all and the quality of the ingredient was the first step.

Frisk made a weird grin. "Why do you need all this? This thing is so-"

"hahaha .... Now you speak my language!"

\- oh lovebirds, there are hotels for that... and believe me when you have eaten what I will prepare you with this, you will be much fuller than with a fast food!

"All I heard was fast food, lovebirds and the hotel ... I’m on board with all these things." Says Without with a smile.

Frisk rolled his eyes. "Isn’t there a time in your life when you don’t think about anything perverted?"

Without a mocking breath. " What? Me? Oh, you thought something dirty, didn’t you?"

Frisk blushed. "Shut up ! We all knew you were!"

\- He’s hard and thick... and juicy... murmured Demeter with a slightly naughty voice, trying another frruit.

Sans chuckled.

Frisk bent down near Demeter until his lips touched his friend’s ear.

"You’re not helping, ma'am. Stop feeding this madness."

"I was talking about the cucumber! It’s not my fault that you’re both perverts! OK!" Let’s take inventory, tell me if we have everything: eggs, cream, spaghetti, avocado, dressing, butter, sugar; bacon, cheese?

"Yes"  
"Yes"  
"Yes"  
"Yes"  
"And yes.".

Said Frisk and Sans, looking at all the ingredients that Demeter had listed. Frisk felt his stomach growl and laughed when Sans tilted his head towards her.

"All this talk about food made me hungry!" she admitted.

Demeter chuckled

"What time is it? Maybe we can get there already so I have time to prepare everything?"

Sans looking around.

"Hey ... if you want, we don’t even have to buy this stuff. Just hold the wagon and I’ll get us out of here without paying."

Frisk looked at him. "What must you always be an asshole?"

“Relax! I was joking. I wanted to see if you were both gifts or if you were faking! Nobody can be as nice or as nice as the two of you. I guess I was wrong.”

Frisk tried to hide his happy smile. "Yeah, I guess you were."

Demeter rolled her eyes and opened her bag to take all the coins she had received:

\- Frisk, use that too, I want to participate, it’s non-negotiable!

Frisk put some money back into the food. "All right. I can’t argue with that-"

"And I will help you too!" said Without, taking a few gold coins out of his pocket only so that a false flower would also fall.

Frisk looked at him. "Is that ... my ... flower head -"

"Let’s go in line," said quickly Sans, feeling a blush hitting him so hard that he began to push them.

"Oh my God! You’d look in my panty drawer, wouldn’t you?"

Without blinking. " What? Yes ... NO! Not without your permission!"

Demeter laughed so plainly and loudly that she cried and eventually could not walk as they came out of the store...

\- Ahahaha my abs! ouhhh ahahahhahahaha

Okay, these two had a really weird way of liking each other... but they liked each other it was obvious!

All the way back, Demeter did not stop laughing for a second. Luckily, Frisk supported her a little bit or she would have rolled on the ground with laughter.

She had suddenly stopped when they arrived at Snowdin...

"It’s cold... suddenly..."

The air was icy and the wind was blowing on her skin and under her skirt, now that she knew Frisk better, she was less embarrassed to expose her legs covered with bruises and burns.

Demeter had froze from the moment her feet touched the snow. She bent over and caressed the white and shining surface, regretting more than ever that she could not contemplate its purity.

"Is it still snowing here?" she asked, taking a handful of immaculate snow to her mouth.

Frisk looked a little jealous. "Hey! I was going to eat the magic snow first! Cheat!" said she, but took a moment to sigh and feel the freshness that the snow had to offer. Winter was always cleaner, but a chill along her spine made her realize she was getting a little cold.

Sans took off his costume coat and placed it around the shoulders of the two little girls.

Frisk was happy that the falling snow made her face red, so her pleasure blush was hidden.

"When did you become a gentleman?" said Frisk, but a teasing smile appeared.

Sans smiled back. "I have my good times. Now let’s put you both in my place." And with that, he drove them to his rather impressive home.

Gaster’s house :

Demeter jumped up and clung to her stick by reflex:

\- WOW?! What happened?! Frisk?!

She gripped Frisk’s arm firmly, surprised by the feeling of teleportation.

"Why is it hot all of a sudden?"

Frisk blinked a little confused too, but when she recovered, she replied. “Remember how I told you it disappeared and reappeared in my kitchen? He did the same thing with us."

"BROTHER, ARE YOU HOME? DID YOU FORGET TO GET THIS BONE LOTION? I WANT MY BONES TO BE AS SWEET AS THESE HUMAN WOMEN!"

Sans chuckled, Frisk had to restrain herself from laughing by holding her hand to her mouth.

Demeter chuckled:

"Papyrus, we’re already here... And no, I don’t think Sans took any... lotion.” She said out loud.

"Let me know, Sans, when you do this kind of thing... remember I don’t see anything..."

"Let me know too," whistled Frisk with annoyance as Papyrus hurried down the stairs." I’m not blind and I didn’t know you were going to do that!"

Papyrus looked down and looked at Demeter with suspicion.

"Oh boy, here we go." Whispered Sans.

Frisk leaned over Demeter. "Papyrus seems to want to fight you."

"Uh? Fight me? What did I do? I don’t want to fight!” Demeter alarmed, looking for where Papyrus might have come from.

"Papyrus? What did I do wrong?"

"HUMAN! WOULD YOU MAKE ME WATCH MADNESS IN MY OWN HOUSE! YOU COOK FOR ME AND MY BROTHERS WITHOUT EVEN WANTING TO TRY MY FOOD FIRST?". Now he seemed ready to cry as his voice became more acute in his emotional distress.

"Papyrus," said Frisk gently. "We don’t have a lot of money so cooking is the only way to thank you for your kindness."

\- I just wanted to... um...

Demeter didn’t know what to say, she wasn’t used to being yelled at, and she couldn’t stand the bravado.

"I just wanted to make you happy, it seemed important to taste a "human" dish so I thought I could cook you one..."

She had heard the voice of Papyrus who was going off the rails and shamefully lowered his head.

Sans watched the whole exchange with disgust.

"You! Don’t dare feel bad or justify yourself! You want to cook for us, you can!"

He turned to Papyrus. "She wants to cook for us and I thought the Great Papyrus would like to learn new cooking techniques, but I guess you’re just an idiot baby."

Papyrus came back to life, his rage overriding his sadness as he ripped off his expensive suit coat. "I’M NOT A BABY! DEMETER! YOU AND ME IN THE KITCHEN NOW! GIVE ME YOUR COOKING METHODS!"

Sans smiled and leaned towards Demeter and whispered. "You see? No need to be afraid or ashamed. Papyrus is a puppy."

Demeter remained silent for a moment before the ability of Sans to turn the brain of his brother and before the ability of Papyrus to change emotions in such a... theatrical way.

"a-alright, where is it ?," she asked, "That’s... that’s the way?" and she put the round point of her stick on the ground.

Instead of answering, Papyrus simply grabbed Demeter’s arms very gently, took Sans’s food bag and drove the blind girl into the kitchen, but the giant skeleton turned around at the last moment and gave Frisk a wide and warm smile.

"If you want, little Frisk, you can watch us cook."

Frisk was about to respond with a big "yes" but without stepping up, blocking it. " We have business to discuss."

Papyrus flashed a path to looking mean to his brother, then returned to the kitchen.

"WHAT DO WE START WITH? TELL ME AND I’LL LEARN!"

Demeter smiled a little intimidated by the previous outburst. She hoped that Papyrus would not scream anymore. She took the things out of the bag and put them on the counter. Touching them until she was able to recognize the least ingredients.

\- I would need a knife and a spoon, please. She says, testing the kitchen area to figure out how to get around.

"Yes, yes! Of course!!" Papyrus said and gave him the requested items before looking at his work with the accent of a hard-working student.

"YOUR CUT STYLE IS MOST IMPRESSIVE! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THIS SKILL?

"I didn’t learn anywhere, but I often cut myself, I had to find techniques to prevent it from happening!" she said.

Indeed, while cutting with one hand, she held the food and kept her thumb on the plate of the other’s blade to find out exactly where the cutting edge was. 

"I have something you can do if you want! See the eggs? You have to separate the yellow from the white, put all the white in one bowl and all the yellow in another, it’s very delicate. you want to do it?”

Papyrus seemed a little nervous. He never used eggs at all, but! He wasn’t going to be afraid to learn something new!

Demeter smiled, she preferred him like this...

\- Try breaking the egg in the middle of the height, then you pass the yolk from one side of the shell to the other and the white will fall into the bowl. Make the yellow travel from one end to the other until there is no more white!

While Papyrus was taking care of it, she cut the pieces of avocado into small cubes and mixed them with the mustard dressing, she tasted to make sure that it was vinaigré enough and had to put on more.

"SEPARATE THE YELLOW PART FROM THE WHITE PART? He said, crack the egg and see the yellow floating on the white part. "I will!" "NYEH HEH HEH... Ewww... IT’S STICKY!"

"What’s sticky?" A deep and crisp voice asked behind them. Papyrus was swinging around, the yellow still in his hand.

Answer found.

"Oh, it’s the baritone!" exclaimed Demeter, "sorry, I mean! Is it the older brother? Wingdings? Is that it?"

"Yes! HE’S MY REALLY BIG AND SMART BROTHER! WINGDINGS GASTER! " Papyrus said proudly, the yellow dripping from his fingers.

Wings laughed and grasped her hand gently, kissing it.

"Please call me Wings”

Miss Frisk was also very pretty. How did her brothers find beautiful human daughters to befriend? Maybe they weren’t that useless after all. Maybe they could connect with harmless humans in the area.

Demeter smiled, the admiration she heard in Papyrus’s voice was simply adorable!

She began to blush when the elder kissed her.

\- Y-yes, you had me on the phone earlier! Delighted to meet you!

"And you must have charmed my brother for letting him let you cook dinner for us. He’s proud to make us dinner every night."

Papyrus said, voice down. " I’m also proud to learn from others. And I’m not a baby, my brother! I’m ready to share!"

Wings hum, a little laugh in the sound before watching what they do. " Eggs? I haven’t eaten eggs in so long! I can’t wait!”

And with that, he started turning to get out of the kitchen.

"BROTHER! YOU CAN STAY AND WATCH US COOK!”

"No thanks. I’m going to flirt with Frisk for a while and get Sans mad at me."

\- Hehehe no one can resist the charm of Frisk, in any case I would have risked to run into you in the kitchen! Can you do it, the eggs, Papyrus? I’ll show you...

Demeter snuck in, fingers forward until she found an egg and the salad bowl, she broke it and in a few seconds separated the white from the yellow with the technique she had explained.

Papyrus was looking with astonishment. " WOWIE! YOU ARE AMAZING! I say, I think it’s hard to resist your charm! MY BROTHER WINGS CAN MAKE JOKES ANY WAY HE WANTS, BUT HE NEVER LET ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE! "

"I think he’s just happy to have company, like you and Sans. You never have anyone visiting you here?" 

Leaving the eggs to Papyrus, she began to boil the pasta and threw the bacon on a skillet over high heat.

\- There is no need to add oil or butter for bacon, meat makes fat when cooking and it does not stick!

"Apart from four friends who visit us from time to time, we have never had any real friends here before. Tops is like family, so it doesn’t matter and the other three are business friends,' explained Papyrus, in a quiet and shy voice. I think people are afraid of us, which is good. They should be. But sometimes it can also be bad."

Papyrus split the egg as she did and laughed proudly, his sad mood gone. "NYEH HEH HEH! I DID IT!"

Demeter listened attentively to his friend and looked for his arm to give him a caress; she was not sure what to say to him, but she wanted him to feel supported, to know that she was listening.

\- Bravo! Try to do the same with all the eggs and then prepare them to make the floating islands.

"YES MA'am!"" He said quickly, following his orders, feeling his body relax as her hand touched his arm.

"YOU AND LITTLE FRISK ... I LOVE THE FACT THAT YOU TWO WANT TO HELP OTHERS! HE MAKES ME MORE PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND MAYBE THE WORLD COULD BECOME MORE LIKE YOU TWO!"

"Oh I don’t know if I’m a role model, but it’s true that if everyone were as sweet and kind as you and Frisk, the world would be much different..." But if the world had been different, maybe we’d never have met, then I’m glad he’s who he is.

He stopped. "HOW WOULD YOU BOTH LIKE TO DO A JOB FOR ME?"" He asked, his voice a little shy, but determined.

\- It depends on what, there are a lot of things I can’t do because of my eyes... What is it? asked she, preparing the cream for the floating islands.

Papyrus did not answer his first part, his words resonate in his skull. He was not nice. He knew he wasn’t horrible like Asgore and Toriel, but he also knew he wasn’t nice like Frisk or Demeter, but he didn’t argued. For some reason, he felt bad about disagreeing with someone who actually believes something like that.

"I ... KNOW WHAT IT IS ... TO ... BE IN YOUR POSITION! I was not in such a bad situation as you because my brother always found ways for us to never be homeless, but being homeless is really a HORRIBLE thing! SO I WANT TO HELP THE HUMANS IN YOUR COMMUNITY! WILL YOU HELP ME? "

"Oh, you’re already doing it, Papyrus, the park you built, indirectly it helped me survive." I would take my storybooks there and read them to the kids, the parents would be happy and they would give me some money to eat. If you had not built the park I would have been even more hungry…” she explained

Papyrus nodded. " I’M HAPPY TO HELP YOU, BUT IT’S NOT ENOUGH AND THERE ARE HOMELESS PEOPLE WHO CAN’T DO AMAZING THINGS LIKE YOU! THEY NEED MORE HELP!"

Papyrus tapped his spoon against the counter. "MAYBE ... MAYBE A HOMELESS SHELTER NEXT TO THE APARTMENT COMPLEX WILL HELP!

She smiled at him and pulled slightly on his sleeve to bring him down to his height, she laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Whatever you do will help, I’m sure," she assured him.

Papyrus blushes brightly, a happy smile on his face as he shook his head. " MAGIC! YOU HUMANS HAVE MAGIC IN YOU! Why does my soul pulse so happily when it was quiet a second ago!”

Demeter smiled:

\- it’s called joy Papyrus... I’m also happy to spend time with a friend...

The fine floating islands ready, she put them in the fridge waiting for dessert. She added cream, egg yolk, salt and pepper and waited a little longer for the sauce to thicken with the bacon.

\- It’s almost ready! All you have to do is let it rest on a low heat and set the table!

Always feeling the joy of innovating him, Papyrus began to hum joyfully following her instructions.


	5. Bummer and cheer up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title speaks up for itself XD

The fine floating islands ready, she put them in the fridge waiting for dessert. She added cream, egg yolk, salt and pepper and waited a little longer for the sauce to thicken with the bacon.

\- It’s almost ready! All you have to do is let it rest on a low heat and set the table!

Always feeling the joy of innovating him, Papyrus began to hum joyfully following his instructions.

In the meantime...

"So ... you lost your job right after you rejected my brother?"" Said coldly Wings, giving a terrified Sans a dark look, while slowly drinking his coffee.

Frisk threw to Sans an even darker look. "I was hoping you had a job at SNOWDIN-"

"Oh, I can help you, but I think in 15 minutes your old bosses will be calling us to ask if they can rehire you ... no?"

"... okay, my brother," muttered Sans.

Demeter was completely driven by Papyrus’s cheerful impulse, with plates in her hands, she followed the sound of her steps and banged herself in the edge of the door, falling flat on the ground.

"AOUF! It’s nothing! I’m fine," she said. "Um... The plates aren’t broken?"

Papyrus rushed to her side. "FORGET THE PLATES! ARE YOU HURT?" he asked, helping her to get up.

Frisk rushed into the kitchen, followed by Wings and Sans. "Demeter? Is everything okay?"

\- Yes, yes! I’m fine! I don’t think I saw the hihihihi door, laughs Demeter as she gets up without dropping the plates thanks to Papyrus.

Papyrus was appalled by the joke, but Sans, Frisk and Wings all started laughing and laughing.

"It happens to me all the time too ... of course, when I’m drunk," admitted Sans, causing a burst of laughter.

"You see, I don’t even have the excuse to be drunk, I bump into myself everywhere naturally: it’s like I’m constantly drunk!" You speak of a bonus! She cried, always laughing.

"But seriously, the plates are not broken, at least?" she said, touching the plates with her fingertips.

"Can someone guide me to the table?"

"Yes, you managed to save the dishes and luckily you’re not hurt too," said Wings, grabbing the plates from her hand and handing them over to Papyrus.

"Shall we go?" He said by wrapping his arm around her's.

Sans reaching out to Frisk. "Shall we go?"

Frisk glared at him bitterly and wrapped his arm around Wings' free arm. "Let’s go." she said. Wings smiled.

"Well now ... am I not popular?" He then said that Sans’s skull was beginning to sizzle, a soft vapour escaping from his bony head.

"And rather big, I barely reach your ribs!" exclaimed Demeter, impressed by the height of the three brothers.

"Tell me... I have a question that may seem strange, but uh... Hmm..." She was playing a little with these fingers not knowing how to say it.

Wings laughed and handed him the chair, helping him to sit down.

Frisk rolled her eyes while Sans pulled out her chair, but nevertheless accepted his gesture.

"Are you really shy after meeting and talking with us?"

"It’s not that, it’s that it may seem strange to ask because you are not in my situation... You see, I have no idea what you look like. You see my face but I don’t see yours... And the only way I can imagine what you look like is... my hands... touching... so... um... Can I touch your faces?" she asked, blushing slightly.

The three brothers looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"OK!"

"Why not, red?"

"That sounds like a fair request, my dear." Said Wings and leaned to his level, gently grasping his hands and pressing them against his bony face.

"Don’t make fun of me Sa-"

Demeter stopped short by feeling the heat through Wings' gloves when he took her hands. The cheeks were bony, after all, they were skeletons. She crossed the bottom of his jaws to his cheekbones with her fingertips. The thumbs ran upon the mouth:

"Oh... you have sharp teeth!"

She gently touched the edge of his eye sockets and her eyes widened when she felt the scar on his face, she followed her with a very light index finger to be sure not to hurt him. When she reached the top of his skull she could not help herself to pout:

"You don’t have horns," she said, "I thought skeletons had horns.

"Horns? You have a skeleton in your body and you don’t have horns," Wings laughed, but stopped for a second." oh ... it would be so cool to have horns. We would be called the demon brothers Gaster"

Sans nodding. "I could hit people with my head and really hurt them."

Papyrus shook his head and took the place of Wings in front of Demeter.

"I BELIEVE YOU CAN’T IMPROVE PERFECTION!"

"Yeah, but who knows, I’m not magical, ohhhhh you have a tail?" "We have a tailbone, so you probably have a tail!" "And wings?" Do you have any? 

Demeter put her hands on Papyrus’s face and smiled, she went through it from the tip of his voluntary chin to the top of his round and perfectly soft skull, as he had said, he was blind in one eye and she knew which now.

"The little tingling at my fingertips... Is that your magic?"

"YES! THE RED LIGHT IN MY GOOD SOCKET IS MADE OF MAGIC! DO YOU FEEL STRANGE?"

"I feel hot tingling at my fingertips... it’s rather funny! It would almost make me want to put my fingers in it but I don’t think it’s a good idea... My God, you have such high cheekbones! I’m sure that if someone attacked you in the face he would cut itself!"

"heheheheh ... do you hear this brother? She called you a knife face!" 

"I THINK SHE SAID THAT MY GOOD LOOK IS SO SHARP THAT I COULD CUT SOMEONE OFF WITH THEM!"

"I don’t think you ..."

"Forget it, Wings," said Frisk, shaking her head.

Wings scoffed. "I can see that you are already adjusting your attitude towards my brothers."

"Hihihi," said Demeter to the biggest of the three brothers.

Sans looking at Frisk. "You can touch me too."

Frisk blushes. "Thank you very much."

He smiles badly. "Not just on the face."

"SANS!". screamed Papyrus.

"So vulgar!" the Wings growled

"I meant my penis" adds Sans

"I get it and the answer is no no no and Demeter! Clean your hands after you finish touching it!" Ordered Frisk while Sans clubbed and leaned before Demeter.

"And I have the right to touch it?" asked Demeter with an innocent look.

"You’ve already touched it once ... with your stick!" said Sans with a red face before laughing. "Finally! No more of that shyness."

"Rohh let go of me with that! I didn’t mean to! I was just trying to see if it would make you shut up!" she said, grabbing her smiling face. She began to play with these cheeks.

\- Ohhhhhh is all.... weird!

She pulled a little on these cheeks before crushing them between her palms.

"What are you doing to my face, woman? Are you trying to crush it?"

"No, I think she’s playing with your big face," said Wings coldly.

"I don’t have a big face!"

"There’s nothing wrong with your big face, No," said Frisk. "It’s cute ... uh ... well ... big faces are usually cute!" she quickly added.

"I’m cute?" Sans asked with a smile.

"No, you’re not!"

"I heard that! You said my big face was cute."

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

Frisk covered her face while Wings bent over.

"You have no one to blame but yourself, ma'am."

"Hihihi, sorry Sans." You have real shark teeth, but I think one of them is a fake. You know, even if I didn’t know it, just by touching you I could swear you’re brothers! It’s obvious!

"Yeah. One of my teeth is missing on the side so I put a gold tooth on it. And just so you know, I’m the prettiest of the three."

Papyrus rolled his eyes. "BUT, THAT RAISES A GOOD QUESTION! NOW THAT YOU HAVE TOUCHED OUR FACES, WHICH OF US IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL IN YOUR OPINION?"

Demeter took her chin in her hands and seemed to think about it frankly.

\- None! 

Before adding:

\- And everyone! ... You all have a little detail that I find charming!

The three brothers booed heartily.

"Poor answer!"

"You gotta learn to insult people, kid!" Sans said disappointed.

"SHE WAS JUST NICE! I KNOW THAT MEANS ME!" Papyrus said smiling before looking at their food." EAT BEFORE YOUR TUMMYS GRUMBLES!"

"What, then if you’re so smart, tell us who’s prettier between Frisk and me? — I was joking, don’t do it, it’s not funny to have to decide people on their physique! Papyrus is right! Let’s eat before it gets cold and I hope you enjoy it!

Demeter got up and went to the kitchen, not without bumping, again, at the door, she opened the fridge and brought back the avocados.

After a short second of hesitation, Demeter again pouted:

'I know I said it was stupid... But now I’d still like to know what you think of Frisk and me ... If you think we’re pretty?” said the young woman.

"That’s an unfair question to ask a man, my dear. Are you asking me to decide what’s prettier? Your beautiful skin and golden red hair, or Frisk’s delicate frame and soft voice? Impossible."

"AND YOU HAVE TWO BEAUTIFUL LIPS! I CAN’T CHOOSE!" Papyrus said honestly.

"Frisk," simply said Sans.

Frisk looked at him. "Well, if you want an answer from me, I think we’re all attractive except Sans."

Sans laugh. "You already said my big face was cute. Don’t lie."

"... Let’s just eat," grumbled Frisk.

Demeter could not help laughing : Sans and Frisk, it was a constant show. Not even need TV with them. She was happy that her hair and mouth were a little pleasing to men, it was already that.

Before, her main asset was her emerald green eyes. She snapped her fingers:

"Oh, I just thought, if you want, I can show you what my eyes looked like before I lost my sight!" I showed you Frisk?

Frisk shook her head with a full mouth full of delicious dishes. She swallowed.

"I wanted to ask you what color your eyes were, but I didn’t think it was rude."

"Oh no, if you want to ask a question, go ahead, there’s no shame in it, some may not talk about it, but when a person has a disability it just makes us feel isolated that people are uncomfortable talking about it. I prefer to laugh, did you see how many doors I get in the nose every day? Yes? Well, I didn’t ! hihihi

Demeter took her bag and opened it, she placed its contents on the ground, the lipstick and the object in the linen, the books, until she found the right one. Luckily, his family photo book had a slight rough side.

"I found it! I’ll let you watch and you should find it yourself."

In the book, there were many pictures of her and her father, a man who looked stern but did the worst nonsense to amuse his daughter. Demeter was often in a little skirt when she was little, her knees often full of dirt in a country that always seemed sunny! She brought caterpillars, butterflies, all kinds of insects and hedgehogs, and there were a lot of pictures taken in the winter when she was drawing in the snow.

\- I remember that in one of the pictures I seem to want to eat the puppy I’m wearing.

Indeed, on one of them she lacked the front teeth and there remained only the canines in her big happy smile.

Frisk was the first to look at the photo. These beautiful green eyes were shining.

"Well, of course, you would have lost your sight. You keep looking in the mirror and seeing someone of your great beauty, no normal eye can bear that."

\- Ahah... that’s nice Frisk... 

"Who’s the man in the picture?" She asked before giving the picture to Wings.

"If it’s a picture of me as a kid, it’s my father." The kind of pure Italian strain, hard and silent with others, loving and talkative with his family. In my country there’s this family hierarchy where older people talk, and younger people listen. My father is the oldest in our family... she declared with a love that she did not hide.

Wings took the picture and nodded, looking approachable. My mother said you can tell how good a parent is by looking at how happy and healthy the child is. She was right." Said Wings before giving the photo to Papyrus.

"Mom was always right," quietly muttered Sans.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?" asked Papyrus, looking carefully at every detail of the photo.

\- I had a head injury from a car accident, some of my optic nerves were irreparably damaged. I could only see the shades of light and after a few months I could not see anything.

After the period of early childhood, the majority of the photos were tinged with more gray, she had left Italy to the arm of a man who seemed to love her as strongly as she loved him.

They had an indecent number of photos together and he seemed very protective. He had some pictures of a great opera and crowded halls, Demeter stood alone in the center of the stage, led by an orchestra whose man in question seemed to be the conductor...

Then the last photo was a very small black and white picture of what seems to be a small lizard... Frisk could easily guess that it was an ultrasound picture.

If there was a baby and he’s not with his mom now, he didn’t live long and then while the others were busy asking questions, Frisk grabbed this photo and placed it under the table, grabbing Demeter’s hand.

"I ... I have your little one’s picture. Do not worry," she said, her voice filled with pain but so low that others could not hear. "I will not show them."

Demeter grasped his hand and smiled tenderly:

"Please don’t be sad, you can show it. It’s nothing so tragic. It’s a beautiful baby..." She’s still alive if that’s what you’re worried about... Her name is Blanche. She says to him with gently shaking Frisk’s hand.

She felt, in this attitude and this distress, that Frisk knew very well... too well, what a mother could feel.

"In fact, I even want you to see her, Blanche is the thing that has filled me with joy in this life." She is as beautiful as anything, I have never seen her but I know it. She assured me.

Frisk looked at her in shock, before looking at her friend’s picture with her lover and as she did, she always felt protective in the picture.

"Is this... man ... is he your lover?" She asked. Was the baby with her lover? Why did she end up on the street? What happened? Demeter can see her cub at any time. All these questions were floating in the air.

Not being able to see made his ear more alert to the slightest vibration and tremolo in the air...

"He was my lover at the time, but he’s not his father... It’s not a very nice story..." Actually my may was called Ethan, he was a conductor, we got married way too fast... we wanted to live here to live the American dream. We had a lot of success together, so we lived pretty well, but we got along less and less, we thought we wanted to have a baby together to bond. Which is totally stupid when I think about it. But we couldn’t do it and things got worse...

Demeter sighed. She never had anyone to tell that story to. And even if it was hard, she felt it was good for her.

\- He kept telling me that it was my fault, that I wasn’t even able to do my "woman’s job" and our relationships got worse. We were fighting on the day of the accident. Someone bumped into us, when I lost my sight I accused him of being responsible. He ended up throwing me out and all the friends we had in common turned their backs on me. I had no family here... So I found myself on the street and after months without finding anything... I agreed to sell my body... 

She had a bitter and ironic laugh:

"My family was rather pious and so was Ethan, but me... if I were to be made to admit that there is a god up there... I’d say he’s a hell of an asshole with the most twisted sense of humor... Because I got pregnant with my first client, the worst asshole I ever met... A little misogynistic, racist, low-level gangster who works for a guy named... Dee I think... He always came with a friend of his. That's how I knew his name: Nick... The worst part is that I didn’t know until very late… That I was pregnant I mean. I wasn’t sick, I didn’t have mood swings-

"Maybe because my mood was always at the bottom of the hole," she thought without saying it.

\- I wasn’t more hungrier than usual-

"probably because I was always hungry."

"I just got fat, and Ethan had so impregnated me with the idea that I was sterile that I sincerely believed him. I thought I was seriously ill! Until I went to the military hospital... The doctor who was there had already given me a few coins and she knew that I could not pay her. She did my ultrasound and she gave me this picture... For free... I could never thank her enough for that…”

All the brothers were listening, Sans had a little smile on his face. It looks like Nick’s karma finally caught up with him.

Frisk swallowed, his hands shaking. Sans’s smile fainted, noticing that his little lady had pale and watery eyes.

"What happened to the baby?". She. asked.

Demeter shook Frisk’s hand a little more.

\- She’s fine now... I swear to you... she- 

The young woman carefully sought her words.

\- She was born in great shape, a nice little round, in the middle of winter. It was not the ideal conditions, I used a bucket as a cradle and my clothes to keep her warm... But she was crying more and more because of the cold. I had less and less milk to give her and I was exhausted. I knew I had to give her better. I went back to the hospital to the maternity ward. I put her in a cradle next to another baby. I left… and never came back.

There was a deep silence in the room. Papyrus stood up, mumbling his apologies, saying that he had to use the toilet and slowly went up the stairs.

Without playing with his food, he was no longer hungry and Wings fell into a deep silence, his face a mask without emotion. Frisk simply looked at her, not even realizing that she had her own hand on her belly.

Nobody said anything after Papyrus left.

Demeter folded her eyes, grieving, exactly what she did not want to provoke.

"Please. I do not want you to be unhappy, neither for her nor for me." The birth of a child, the life of a child, it should be a subject of joy! A reason to be happy! not the reverse! She tried to console them.

"And I don’t want my little girl to be the subject of grief! I refuse!"

No one even smiled. No one even tried to make the conversation. Frisk simply pressed her hand back, the only thing she could do because her throat was tight.

Without getting up. "If you need me, I’ll go to Gerson’s." He offered, his face devoid of his usual humour. He couldn’t handle sad stories. Shit. He was sick with grief.

"No-" Wings began to say.

"You really expect me to stay?"

"No... just be careful." Wings said, submitting to defeat for once.

In the blink of an eye, he was gone, the only thing left was the red dust.

Demeter felt foolish to have confided. It was supposed to be a joyful meal, between new friends. She had turned it into a desert of grief...

She bowed her head. Shameful and did not even dare to say how sorry she was.

"I don’t think my company is a good thing for you..."

"Don’t apologize and say such silly things. We’re not ... uh ... not really the nice guys here ... Look, don’t blame yourself and dare not think about leaving Miss Frisk’s house - "

"She’s not allowed to," Frisk quickly said, with a muffled voice.

"My brothers can’t handle this kind of conversation. At least not like that," said Wings, also grabbing his hand." It’s your story, you have to tell it, I get it."

She tucked her head into her shoulders. How did Frisk and Wings figure out that she would try to run away when she had just thought of it?

"I didn’t think... to tell you..." 

"I’m just stupid," she thought.

She closed her fingers very gently on Wings' hand and did not move. She had done enough. She had said enough. It was Frisk who had to choose.

Frisk finally managed to say a word. "Why don’t we try that dinner again tomorrow at my place? We can try another of Demeter’s recipes and actually ask Without taking anything. How come he’s so gross and doesn’t eat so much?"

"He puts mustard on his greasy face whenever he gets a chance," Wings grommela before he lightens." So another new homemade meal? This one was delicious! I can’t wait to try more."

Frisk squeezed her hand with love as she spoke.

Demeter nodded her head, if only she could say something to do something that would soothe them...

She’s getting stiff, maybe...

Yeah, maybe he did.

She threw herself on the ground, on her bag, and searched the books until she found the object wrapped in a cloth. She took out an ocarina.

Music! Music could always soothe hearts! Of course music! 

"frisk, You asked me for a lullaby, I couldn’t sing it, but with it you can hear it."

The older skeleton brother blinked as he tapped on the strange instrument that Demeter was pulling out of his satchel. What the hell is that?"

Wings received a small pat on the hand:

\- nah-ha! Don’t touch the musicians' instrument without asking! It’s like a lover for us, you wouldn’t like me to touch your girlfriend! ... It’s my Ocarina, the very first Instrument I learned to play... I never got away from it.

She looked up, got up and sighed. Hoping she was still able to play.

The skeleton smiles like a devil. "I don’t know ... I might want two pretty girls to touch each other if I can look."

Frisk shook her head and rolls her eyes. "And here I thought you were more elegant than your brother."

Demeter blushes to the root of the hair:

"Shut up, I’m trying to concentrate!" she said, shaking her hand.

Wings laughs. "No. I’m just wearing fancy suits, my dear, but I’m as bad as any other guy."

But they both calmed down by looking attentively and impatiently at Demeter, none of them saying a single more word.

She licked her lips, carried the instrument to her mouth, and began to play. Fortunately she quickly recovered her marks and her breath. The voice of the ocarina rose into the air, undulating and vaporous.

Demeter closed his eyes. Enjoying the music.

Wings sat down in his seat, closing his eyes, a small smile on his face as he let the music flow.

Frisk, on the other hand, could not just listen. She heard the melody ... she could feel the rhythm of the music and found herself with the desire to hum. For the first time in a long time, she wanted to hum ... She didn’t even sing in the shower, but now the urge hit her so hard that she almost sang and hummed with the melody.

Almost.

Sensing that she was being listened to, Demeter sang more beautifully but when the lullaby ended she left only a short silence before continuing on more joyful but equally airy notes.

Her hips and chest followed the melody gently and waltzed to the rhythm of her ocarina.

Frisk and Wings could hear the upstairs bedroom door open while Papyrus also listens to the more optimistic and joyful melody. Frisk was moving her head towards the music and one Wings opened his eyes, an idea that is clearly preparing in his head as he looks from one girl to another.

Demeter ends up forgetting that she was playing for the others, her shoes flew away as she threw her legs in the air. Pursuing more beautiful by spinning and undulating, inhabited, possessed by his music. Up to the very last note.

She was a little out of breath and a delicate and happy smile lit her face.

“Uh... where are my shoes?” She realized.

Wings pointed to the chandelier. "Up there."


End file.
